Terima Kasih
by Yuki Jaeger
Summary: Sekuel "Maafkan Aku" / "Terima Kasih…" / "Kenapa kau berterima kasih?" / "Terima kasih telah jatuh cinta padaku…" / "Terima kasih telah hidup untukku… / pair: NaruSasu, NejiSasu. chapter 4 update!
1. Chapter 1

Jauh ditempat lain, seorang laki-laki berdiri didepan batu nisan. Hujan turut mengguyur tubuh laki-laki tersebut. Tidak ada payung yang melindungi tubuhnya, hanya kemeja hitam legam satu-satunya pelindung tubuhnya, namun itu sama sekali tidak bisa melindunginya dari terpaan hujan.

Suasana pemakaman ini begitu sepi setelah acara penguburan berakhir. Tidak ada orang yang mau berlama-lama ditengah hujan dan ditempat yang merupakan akhir dari segalanya

.

**** Uzumaki Naruto ****

.

Itu nama yang tertulis diatas batu nisan itu.

"Kenapa?" guram laki-laki tersebut lirih, tangannya yang membiru memegang kerah bajunya sendiri, terasa begitu sakit, "Nii-san…", **'Bruk,' **Laki-laki itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya, bertumpu pada lututnya. Tubuhnya tak sanggup lagi menahan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Menma!" Yang terakhir dia dengar ada yang memanggilnya, namun gelap semakin menyerangnya.

'Maafkan Aku…'

.

.

.** "TERIMA KASIH"**

**Chapter 1 Prolog**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Yuki Jaeger**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Sekuel Maafkan Aku, OOC. Yaoi, BL, gaje, typo(s), EyD yang kacau, alur yang cepat, cerita rada senetron, beberapa bagian terinspirasi dari anime.**

**Main Pairing : NaruSasu / MenSasu, NejiSasu, ItaKyuu**

**Summary: "Terima Kasih…" / "Kenapa kau berterima kasih?" / "Terima kasih telah jatuh cinta padaku…" / "Terima kasih telah hidup untukku…"**

**Balasan Review untuk Maafkan Aku:**

**Temeiki Ryu : ***ikut mewek* tahu tuh Neji, jahat banget *di-jyuken*. Ini sekuelnya

**Snowokey : **Aku memang bikin sekuel kok _ luluh gimana maksudnya? O_O

**Kawaii Aozora :** firasatmu benar, lalu bagaimana firasatmu tentang sekuel ini _ . gak akan O_O *plak*

**Naminamifrid :** Te he… :p

**yassir2374 **: Tentu aja aneh, Authornya aja gak kalah aneh :p gak apa-apa kan sekali-kali yang jahat menang, masa kalah mulu :D ini sekuelnya

**Aicinta :** karena terlalu sering nonton anime gore :D tenang, tenang, ini sekuelnya

**Minna-cchi, arigatou gozaimassu ^o^/**

**.**

******* Don't Like Don't Read *******

**.**

**Dua setengah tahun kemudian**

**Bandara Internasional Konoha **adalah salah satu Bandara terbesar yang ada di Jepang, segala macam tujuan penerbangan ada disini baik ke Suna, Iwa. Ame dan tujuan lainnya.

Di Bandara ini juga terlihat seorang pemuda berjalan menenteng koper hitam menuju keluar Bandara. Pemuda itu memakai kaos putih dengan jaket biru tua terpasang padanya, celana jins hitam dan sepatu kets hitam. Dia juga memakai earphone ditelinganya dan kacamata hitam membingkai matanya. dungguh pemuda yang mempesona.

Pemuda ini baru mengalami perjalanan yang panjang untuk pergi ke Konoha. Perjalanan yang dilakukan dari Suna ke Konoha untuk melanjutkan pendidikan.

Pemuda dengan surai hitam itu berjalan memasuki sebuah taksi. Menuggu sang supir memasukan kopernya kedalam bagasi sebentar. "Pemakaman Konoha," ucapnya pemuda itu sambil melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, menampilkan sepasang iris onyxnya pada supir yang baru masuk ke mobil. Tanpa menunggu lama mobil taksi itu melesat ke tujuannya.

.

**.**

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

**Pemakam Konoha**

Suasana tempat ini begitu sepi senyap, tidak ada orang yang mau ketempat ini kecuali untuk mengunjungi seseorang yang berarti baginya yang sudah tidak ada disini lagi.

Seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam terlihat memasuki daerah pemakaman tersebut sambil memebawa seikat bunga lily putih. Berjalan menelusuri satu per satu makam yang ada disini, mencari nama orang yang ia cintaii. Hingga pada akhirnya ia berhenti disebuah makam yang terawat dengan baik. Meski keluarganya berada di Suna, mereka tidak akan meninggalkan makam ini begitu saja. Setiap seminggu sekali pasti akan ada yang membersihkan, menjaga dan merawat makam tersebut.

Nama **'Uzumaki Naruto' **tertulis dimakam tersebut. Dia merupakan nama putra bungsu sebenarnya dari pasangan Minato dan Kushina, yang merupakan saudara kembar dari Namikaze Menma yang saat ini berada di depan makam ini.

Pemuda dengan nama asli Namikaze Menma itu berjongkok di depan makam itu, meletakan bunga yang sejak tadi ia bawa kemudian menengkupkan kedua tangannya, saling menggenggam satu sama lain, kemudian menutup kedua iris onyx nya. "Nii-san," panggilnya, "Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku disini baik-baik saja, begitu juga Kaa-san, Tou-san dan Kyuu-nii." Ucap Menma seperti mangajak seseorang berbicara namun hanya hembusan angin yang menjawabnya.

"…"

"Maaf baru bisa mengunjungimu dan jangan menanyakan tentang penampilanku," penampilan Menma memang sangat berubah, tidak ada lagi dua manik langit dikedua matanya, hanya manik malam yang terpasang disana. Tidak ada surai cerah lagi dikepalanya dan berganti menjadi surai hitam legam. Semuanya berubah. "Banyak hal yang sudah berubah… kau tahu, Kyuu-nii sudah menikah dengan Itachi-nii, aku tidak tahu kenapa akhirnya Kyuu-nii menerima Itachi-nii sebagai suaminya setelah menolaknya habis-habisan. Tapi mereka saat ini menjadi pasangan yang sangat bahagia, meski masih sering bertengkar. Kau tahu kan, Kyuu-nii itu keras kepala."

"…"

"Sebenarnya tujuanku ke Konoha bukan semata-mata untuk melanjutkan pendidikan… aku akan menepati janjiku padamu..." ucap Menma sambil membuka matanya. Sorot mata onyx yang tadinya teduh, kini menjadi tajam, "Aku akan merebutnya kembali!"

.

.

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

**Kediaman Hyuuga**

"Sasuke-sama, saya mohon anda makan, anda sudah tidak makan sejak kemarin siang," bujuk seorang wanita setengah baya pada pemuda yang kira-kira berumur sembilan belas tahun itu.

"…" tidak ada sahutan dari orang yang dibujuk. Saat ini pemuda itu hanya diam menatap kosong langit biru dari balik jendela disalah satu ruagan.

"Sasuke-sama…" panggil wanita itu putus asa, Ia prihatin dengan keadaan tuan mudanya, tubuh pucat bak mayat itu begitu kurus. Pemuda dengan nama Kidou Sasuke atau sekarang bernama Hyuga Sasuke sudah dua tahunnya tidak pernah berbicara, seperti orang bisu padahal tidak, dia juga seperti tuli namun sebenarnya tidak. Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan apa pun, hanya duduk diatas kursi roda-nya sambil menatap langit dari balik jendela. Bagai orang cacat namun sebenarnya tidak.

"Na…ruto," ucap Sasuke berupa bisikan pelan.

"Sasuke-sama. Anda baru saja bicara?" tanya wanita itu senang. Ini pertama kali ia mendengar tuan mudanya bicara sejak ia bekerja disini, meski ia tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang pemuda itu ucapkan. "Sekarang Sasuke-sama makan ya?" tanyanya. Namun kembali tidak ada balasan, mulut itu kembali tertutup rapat.

.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seorang pemuda dari belakang mereka. Pemuda yang merupakan salah satu pewaris keluarga Hyuga itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Ano, Neji-sama, Sasuke-sama tidak mau makan lagi," ucap wanita itu.

"Pergilah! Aku yang akan mengurusnya," ucap pemuda dengan nama Hyuga Neji itu sambil mengambil makanan dan minuman dari tangan wanita itu. setelah membungkuk hormat, wanita setengah baya itu berjalan meninggalkan kedua tuan mudanya.

.

"Sasuke," panggil Neji lembut, makanan dan minuman yang awalya ada ditangannya diletakan dimeja yang ada didekat mereka. Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan itu, ia hanya diam melihat langit diluar, bersikap seakan-akan ia hanya sendiri ditempat itu.

Pemuda Lavender ini berdiri dengan bertumpu pada lututnya dihadapan Sasuke, membuat posisi mereka sejajar dengan Sasuke yang duduk diatas kursi roda. "Kau bisa sakit," ucapnya lagi, nada yang ia gunakan masih begitu lembut. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Sasuke lembut,"Jadi kau makan ya…"

"Na… ru.. to…" ucap Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, bibir pucat itu mengukir sebuah senyuman secara tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke!" bentak Neji, ia benar-benar tidak pernah menyukai saat Sasuke menyebut nama orang selain dirinya, apalagi nama orang yang paling ia benci. Sebenarnya apa yang special dari pemuda yang bahkan tidak bisa menjaga nyawanya sendiri.

"Naru-"

"Jangan memaksaku untuk menyakitimu," desisnya.

.

******* Tsuzuku *******

.

Aku kembali dengan sekuel ini o/ ini belum sempat diedit

Maaf ya mengecewakan kalian dengan chapter 3 Maafkan aku, mau bagaimana lagi, dari konsep awal ceritanya udah gitu :p sekali-kali yang jahat yang menang gak apa-apa kan *plak*

**.**

**Cerita selanjutnya, Sosok Cantik Itu**

"Kau sudah besar, Menma."

"…"

"Hay, namaku Menma, mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini"

"…"

"Namamu Hyuga Sasuke kan?"

"…"

"Siapa kau?"


	2. Chapter 2 Sosok Cantik itu

Hari ini begitu cerah, hari yang tepat untuk pergi ke Sekolah. Disalah satu pagar rumah terlihat dua bocah identik mengendap-endap disana, kalau dilihat-lihat umur mereka sekitar sepuluh tahunan. Salah satu bocah dengan jaket oranye menatap antusias pada rumah tersebut sedangkan bacah satunya memekai jaket merah hanya bersandar kesal dipagar. Dia benar-benar heran bagaimana bisa ia mengikuti kelakuan saudara kembarnya.

"Ayo kita pergi, Baka! Kita bisa terlambat," ucap bocah berjaket merah, ia menatap kesal pada kelakuan saudara kembarnya. Sudah seminggu lamanya si jaket oranye selalu melakukan hal yang sama. Diam menatap rumah seseorang yang bahkan tidak mereka kenal dengan antusias, apa dia berniat menjadi penjahat atau penguntit.

"Urusai! Kalau mau pergi, pergi saja duluan!" ucap si jaket oranye juga tidak kalah kesal karena acara mengintainya (?) terganggu.

"Baik! Kau jangan menangis kalau tersesat, Naruto!" ucap si merah sambil berjalan meninggalkan sang adik yang hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku tidak akan tersesat!" ucapnya.

Dia tidak akan tersesat, dia sudah sering melalui jalan ini, bolak-balik dari rumah ke sekolah atau sebaliknya, dia sudah hafal rutenya. Terlambat katanya? Huh, dia tidak akan peduli mau terlambat atau pun dihukum nantinya, paling hukuman yang diberikan hanya berdiri di lorong sekolah. Kalau dia dihukum, artinya dia tidak akan mengikuti pelajaran, bukannya itu bagus? Otaknya tidak akan pusing.

Saat ini yang dia inginkan adalah melihat sosok cantik yang ada dirumah ini. Sosok yang membuat si bocah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihatnya. "Kenapa dia belum keluar?" guram bocah dengan nama Naruto itu kembali melihat kedalam rumah. Biasanya sosok cantik itu akan keluar rumahnya jam segini. Lalu mana dia?

.

.

Sebuah mobil melintasi Naruto, mobil silver itu memasuki pekarangan rumah tersebut. Seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya keluar dari mobil tersebut, mungkin seumuran kakak tertuanya atau mungkin lebih muda. Tak berapa lama setelah itu, pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok cantik bocah onyx yang sejak tadi ia tunggu.

Naruto hampir berteriak senang, namun adegan selanjutnya membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu bungkam.

"Neji-niisan," teriak senang bocah onyx itu sambil berlari kearah laki-laki tersebut, memeluk laki-laki dengan surai coklat itu erat. Entah kenapa hal itu malah membuat Naruto sedih, tangannya memegang dadanya sendiri. 'Kenapa sakit?' pikirnya. Dia tidak pernah punya penyakit, lalu kenapa dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit begini? Apa ada hubungannya dengan bocah yang kini memeluk manja pemuda lain itu.

Dia tidak mengenal sosok bocah yang ia sebut cantik itu, dia juga tidak pernah bertemu dengan sosok itu secara langsung, hanya kebetulan saja ia melihat sosok itu dan ia jadi terhipnotis untuk melihat sosok itu lagi dan lagi.

Lalu kenapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit melihat hal itu. dia bahkan yakin sosok onyx itu tidak pernah sadar akan keberadaannya karena ia selalu bersembunyi dibalik tembok pagar.

Sebuah tangan menarik tudung jaket Naruto kasar membuat bocah itu jadi berjalan mundur mengikuti orang yang menariknya. "Hey, apa-apaan ini!?" ucapnya kesal berusaha melepaskan cengkraman itu, ketika ia terlepas ia langsung melihat si pelaku penyeretan, "Menma!?"

"Kau pikir aku bisa meninggalkanmu!? Ayo kita pergi."

.

.

"**TERIMA KASIH"**

**Chapter 2 Sosok Cantik Itu**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Yuki Jaeger**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Sekuel Maafkan Aku, Death Chare again, OOC. Yaoi, BL, gaje, typo(s), EyD yang kacau, alur yang cepat, cerita rada senetron. Gak masuk akal. Aneh.**

**Main Pairing : NaruSasu / MenSasu, NejiSasu, ItaKyuu**

**Summary: "Terima Kasih…" / "Kenapa kau berterima kasih?" / "Terima kasih telah jatuh cinta padaku…" / "Terima kasih telah hidup untukku…"**

**Balasan ReviewChapter 1:**

**Kawaii Aozora : **Iyo, demi merebut Sasuke. Liat aja nanti. Nah, kalau pertanyaanmu itu seiring berjalannya waktu (?) dan Chapter akan terjawab, kenapa Menma manggil Naru itu Nii-san bukan Otoutou. Ngomong-ngomong, gimana cara mengalahkan Neji? -_- aku belum dapat caranya.

**Fany Myoko :** iya, ini udah semangat. Salam kenal juga :D

**Temeki Ryu :** jadi kamu dendam sama aku O_O –yang buat Neji itu kan aku-. ini udah lanjut, tapi masih binggung ngalahkan Neji gimana,, ada saran?

**Naminamifrid :** Bagaimana cara mengalahkan Neji? O_O

**Tomoyo to Kudo :** gak kok, tetep NaruSasu atau MenSasu ya? :3

**Guest : **Lihat keadaan bisa update kilat atau gak :3

**Aicinta : **Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis, aku juga sakit hati bacanya *nangis*. Ini saya pastikan happy ending kok. Iya, biar gak ngenalin, merekakan identik. Iya iya :3

**Xilu : **saya juga pengen nyekik dia :3

**CrowCakes :** namanya juga prolog :3 MenmaSasu pasti ada dia sebagai penghubung *ups* Emang NaruSasu kok :D Aku masih bingung sama nasib Neji *mikir keras*

**EhtanXel :** arigatou :3

**Minnacchi, arigatou gozaimassu ^o^/**

**.**

******* Don't Like Don't Read *******

**.**

Taksi yang dinaiki oleh Menma memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah mewah. Jalan setapak yang cukup dilalui oleh mobil itu dihiasi oleh tanaman-tamanan hijau disampingnya. Taksi itu berhenti di depan rumah mewah itu, tepat bersamaan dengan seorang pria dewasa keluar dari rumah tersebut.

"Paman Hisashi, lama tidak berjumpa," ucap Menma ketika sudah diluar mobil. Supir taksi juga ikut turun untuk mengeluarkan koper yang pemuda onyx itu bawa.

"Kau sudah besar, Menma," ucap pria dewasa dengan surai coklat panjang itu sambil menghampiri Menma, "Penampilanmu berubah drastis."

"Hahaha," Menma menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, dia merasa sedikit canggung, "Aku…" raut wajahnya terlihat murung saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat akan saudaranya, wajah mereka yang identik, seolah kalau ia melihat dirinya sendiri ia jadi teringat tentang saudaranya. Membuatnya sedih dan juga marah pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Maaf sudah mengingatkanmu pada Saudaramu," ucap kepala klan Hyuga itu menyesal. Seharusnya ia tidak mengungkitnya, baik sengaja maupun tidak. Dulu ia merasa bersalah pada keluarga Namikaze karena tidak dapat menghadiri pemakaman salah satu anggota keluarga itu. ia tidak dapat meniggalkan anaknya yang saat itu melaksanakan pernikahan bertepatan dengan pemakaman sang Namikaze.

"Tidak apa."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk."

.

Menma dan Hisahi memasuki rumar mewah tersebut. Ruangan pertama yang ada disitu dicat dengan warna coklat muda, berbeda dengan luar rumah yang dicat dengan warna lavender muda, khas klan Hyuga. Benda-benda ditata dengan apik, meningkatkan suasana elegan dan mewah dari rumah tersebut.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan diiringi oleh pelayan yang membawakan koper Menma. "Ku harap kau betah tinggal disini," ucap Hisashi, mereka saat ini menaiki tangga untuk mencapai tingkat dua.

"Rumah ini sangat mewah, Paman" ucap Menma kagum.

Rumah ini berbeda dengan rumahnya, begitu mewah dan modern, berbeda dengan rumahnya yang ditata secara sederhana meski klan-nya termasuk tiga klan terkaya di Jepang. Berbeda juga dengan rumah klan Uchiha yang ditata secara tradisional.

Namikaze, Uchiha dan Hyuga merupakan tiga klan terbesar dan terkaya yang ada di Jepang. Hampir semua pusat ekonomi melalui jalur tiga klan ini. Klan Namikaze menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan Uchiha dan Hyuga dari generasi ke generasi. Sekarangpun Namikaze dan Uchiha menjalin ikatan keluarga karena anak tunggal penerus Uchiha menikah dengan anak sulung dari klan Namikaze.

Namun tidak dengan klan Uchiha dan Hyuga, kedua klan ini jauh dari kata rukun, kedua klan ini selalu bertentangan sehingga klan Namikaze harus menjadi penengah diantara mereka. Padahal dulu dua klan ini memiliki hubungan yang baik. Usut punya usut, hubungan keduanya pecah karena masalah cinta. Kedua pemimpin Uchiha dan Hyuga dulu pernah terlibat cinta segitiga dengan salah satu wanita dari kalangan bawah. Namun perebutan cinta tersebut dimenangkan oleh sang Uchiha. Sejak saat itu hubungan kedua klan tersebut mulai menjadi rival.

"Kamarmu ada di sini," ucap Hisahi berhenti di depan sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna coklat tua.

"Terima kasih telah mengijinkanku tinggal disini, Paman," ucap Menma.

Bukan keinginan Menma untuk menumpang disalah satu rumah teman baik Ayahnya, sebenarnya Menma lebih memilih tinggal di Aparteman atau Hotel saja, biaya kan bukan masalah dari keluarganya. Namun kedua orang tuanya menentang hal itu, mereka sama sekali tdak mengijinkan Menma untuk tinggal sendiri. Meminta bantuan Kurama untuk membujuk orang tuanya pun percuma. Kurama saat ini tinggal di Ame bersama suaminya, ketika ia menelpon sang kakak, kakaknya malah memarahinya. Kesimpulannya Kurama tidak mengijinkan Menma tinggal sendiri, sama seperti Orang tuanya.

Mungkin mereka semua trauma pada kejadian yang sudah silam, dimana salah satu anaknya yang merupakan adik Menma mati dibunuh dengan sadis. Pembunuhnya pun masih belum ditemukan, jejaknya benar-benar menghilang, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan kepolisian. Hingga pada akhirnya, kasus pembunuhan itu ditutup satu tahun yang lalu.

.

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

.

Menma membuka matanya perlahan, "Jam berapa sekarang?" guramnya sambil mengambil ponsel yang ia taruh dimeja kecil dekat kasurnya. '05.13 PM.' Tertulis padanya. "Sudah sore?" guramnya sambil duduk dikasur. Rupanya ia tertidur pulas karena lelah akibat penerbangan yang ia tempuh. Pemuda tampan itu turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, ingin mencuci muka untuk menghilangkan kantuknya.

Kamar ini difasilitasi dengan lengkap, terdapat kamar mandi, televisi yang ditaruh didepan kasur king size, lemari dengan ukuran besar yang diletakan di sisi kiri kasur, disamping pintu kamar mandi, dan sebuah meja belajar pada sisi kanan serta dua lemari kecil dikedua sisi kasur yang diatasnya terdapat lampu tidur.

.

Menma berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, menghirup angin sore tidak ada salahnyakan. Jaket oranye hitam terpasang pada tubuh kekarnya, celana panjang hitam juga membalut kaki jenjangnya. Menma berjalan menuju balkon rumah tersebut, yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu kamarnya.

Didepan pintu balkon, pemuda Namikaze itu terdiam, ia terpana akan apa yang ia lihat, bukan pada balkon luas yang disekelilingi oleh tanaman bunga levender yang disusun didalam pot atau ayunan yang putih yang cukup untuk dua orang duduk santai disana, tapi pada sosok seorang laki-laki cantik yang duduk diatas kursi roda. Duduk diam sambil melihat langit.

"Sa…suke," guramnya.

Menma berjalan mendekati pemuda pucat itu, dia memang tahu kalau Sasuke ada dirumah ini, dia hanya tidak menyangka mereka akan bertemu secapat ini, tidak, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan bertemu.

Menma berdiri disamping pemuda cantik itu. 'Benar-benar cantik,' pikirnya.

Naruto selalu mengatakan kalau Sasuke itu cantik dihadapan Menma, bahkan dirumah sakit pun, pemuda matahari itu mengatakan kekasihnya itu sangat cantk, lebih cantik daripada gadis-gadis yang pernah ia temui dan hebat diranjang tentunya *tolong lupakan bagian ini*. Sampai sekarang pun tetap cantik, meski sosok ini lebih kurus dan lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Hay, namaku Menma," ucap Menma mencoba berbicara pada sosok itu, meski ia diabaikan, rupanya langit biru berawan dengan bias kekuningan itu lebih menarik dilihat oleh sosok cantik itu. "Namamu Hyuga Sasuke kan?" ucapnya lagi, namun kembali tidak ada jawaban. Apa sekarang pemuda itu tuli? Atau bisu?

Menma berjongkok dihadapan Sasuke, menumpukan beratnya pada lutut demi mensejajarkan tubuhnya. "Hey, apa kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya lagi, tubuh Sasuke hanya dilindungi kemeja putih tipis, sedangkan sore ini cukup berangin. Pemuda Namikaze itu diabaikan lagi. "Huf," sang Namikaze menghela nafas pelan, Ia lepaskan jaket yang ia pakai dan letakannya ditubuh Sasuke, "Kau harus tetap hangat."

Perlakuan itu berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke, pemuda cantik itu menatap mata onyx itu dalam, berbeda dengan matanya yang terkesan kosong, mata itu begitu lembut dan penuh samangat. Onyx bertemu onyx. Keduanya terdiam satu sama lain, merasakan rindu yang tidak terucap dengan kata hngga sebuah pertanyaan mengintrupsi kegiatan tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" bukan, itu bukan Sasuke yang berbicara, tapi seseorang dari belakang Sasuke yang bertanya, nada kesal sangat kentara pada ucapan orang tersebut.

Menma pun berdiri dari jongkoknya, sosok seorang pemuda tegap menghampiri indra penglihatannya. Pemuda itu mirip dengan Paman Hisashi, hanya saja lebih muda. Rambut coklat panjangnya diikat rendah, lalu sepasang lavender yang menatapnya tajam.

"Namikaze Menma," ucapan itu keluar dengan santai dari mulut pemuda dengan iris onyx itu, "Mulai saat ini aku akan tinggal disini, jadi salam kenal," ucapnya lagi sopan, namun jika diperhatikan nada tajam kentara dalam kalimatnya, seakan ia menegaskan bahwa ia tidak takut pada sang Hyuga.

"Aku tidak peduli, menjauh dari ISTRIKU," ucap Neji dengan penekanan pada kalimatnya. Sang Hyuga benar-benar tidak suka ada orang lain yang berada disamping Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuannya. Apa lagi sampai sedekat itu, ditambah lagi aura dari mata onyx itu menatap lembut dan pemuh kasih sayang pada Sasuke, sama seperti mata laki-laki yang sudah mati beberapa tahun lalu, laki-laki yang dicintai Sasuke, istrinya.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya menyapanya," ucap Menma santai sambil berjalan melewati Neji.

Pemuda Hyuga itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke, setelah berada dihadapan pemuda raven itu Neji berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuh mereka. Tangannya menyentuh lembut pipi pucat itu, kemudian sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibir Sasuke. Pemuda cantik itu hanya diam tidak merespon, matanya hanya fokus melihat langit yang terbentang diluar sana, menganggap keberadaan sang lavender tidak pernah ada disana. Ia hanya sendirian disini.

Sasuke diam manatap langit senja itu sambil mengeratkan tubuhnya pada jaket oranye yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Bau yang menguar dari jaket itu begitu familiar, bau jeruk segar, bau yang sering ia cium saat bersama Naruto. Bau dari tubuh Naruto.

.

Dari balik tembok, sang Namikaze melihat semua itu, "Huh, Istri katanya," dengusnya. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam pada dua orang yang ada disitu. "Nikmati saja waktumu..."

.

******* Tsuzuku *******

**Minnacchi, mohon RnR nya ya :3 kasih saran juga apa yang masih kurang dari fanfic ini. **


	3. Chapter 3 Namamu

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan berdampingan, mereka sedang menuju ke rumah Sasuke setelah semalaman pemuda Kidou itu menginap di Apartemen Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan lebih pelan dari biasanya dan sedikit tertatih. Awalnya sang Uzumaki menawarkan untuk menggendong sang Kidou, namun ditolak mentah-mentah. Malu tahu, jadi yang bisa Naruto lakukan adalah menyelaraskan langkahnya dan Sasuke, kemudian membantu jika pemuda cantik itu ingin terjatuh.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Menma," ucap pemuda pirang itu mulai berbicara karena dari tadi hanya dipenuhi keheningan. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti oleh Sasuke, kemudian pemuda pirang itu menatap pemuda darkblue serius. "Tapi kau harus janji satu hal!"

"Janji?" Sasuke sedikit menaikan alisnya, bingung.

"Kau harus bisa membedakanku dengan Menma!" ucapnya lagi serius. Dia tidak mau Sasuke malah salah mengira kalau Menma adalah kekasihnya, mereka kembar identik tahu. Kecuali Ayah, Ibu dan Kakaknya, tidak ada yang bisa membedakan dua orang kembar ini bahkan Nenek dan Kakeknya sendiri.

"Aku bisa!" ucapnya, matanya memancarkan keseriusan.

"Kau yakin sekali, Sasuke?"

.

"**TERIMA KASIH"**

**Chapter 3**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Yuki Jaeger**

**.**

**Warning: Sekuel Maafkan Aku, Death Chare again, OOC. Yaoi, BL, gaje, typo(s), EyD yang kacau, alur yang cepat, cerita rada senetron. Gak masuk akal. Aneh.**

**Main Pairing : NaruSasu / MenSasu, NejiSasu, ItaKyuu**

**Summary: "Terima Kasih…" / "Kenapa kau berterima kasih?" / "Terima kasih telah jatuh cinta padaku…" / "Terima kasih telah hidup untukku…"**

**.**

******* Don't Like Don't Read *******

.

**Amegakure, Uchiha Comp.**

Di dalam sebuah gedung pencakar langit, disalah satu ruangan dapat dilihat dua pemuda yang kira-kira seumuran, saling berhadapan. Pemuda yang satu duduk di kursi dan yang satunya berdiri.

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu kecil dengan beberapa perabotan didalamnya. Sebuah sofa merah marun disudut ruangan, kulkas kecil di sampingnya. Disudut berlainan ada rak lemari besar yang didalamnya tersusun rapi buku-buku yang tidak bisa dibilang tipis.

Di tengah ruangan terdapat meja dan kursi, meja yang cukup besar itu diisi oleh computer, beberapa berkas dan map juga beberapa foto yang diletakan didalam fugura berukuran sedang. Lalu juga ada tulisan **Direktur** diatas meja tersebut. Di belakang kursi yang bisa berputar itu terdapat kaca besar yang langsung yang menampilkan suasana diluar gedung itu.

"Saya sudah menemukan keberadaan Nyonya Mikoto," ucap seorang pemuda dengan surai merah dan dua iris mata abu-abu pada pemuda lain yang duduk dibalik meja Direktur tersebut. Pemuda surai merah itu memegang sebuah map coklat tua, kemudian membuka map tersebut.

"Tidak perlu berbicara seformal itu, Sasori," ucap pemuda lainnya dengan iris onyx dan juga surai hitam, pemuda yang duduk dibalik meja tersebut tersenyum rama penuh aura persahabatan.

Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka memang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, ditambah lagi mereka juga sudah menjadi keluarga sejak Itachi menikah dengan Namikaze Kurama yang memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga Uzumaki. Tepatnya Uzumaki Sasori ini adalah sepupu dari Kurama. Kemudian mereka juga berada dalam Organisasi yang sama.

"Bibi Mikoto saat ini berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha, memang sedikit sulit menemukannya karena Bibi mengubah namanya, ah, tepatnya kembali menggunakan marga keluarganya," ucap Sasori tidak seformal tadi.

"Rumah Sakit?" beo Itachi, pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu, "Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyanya khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, ia sudah mencari keberadaan Ibunya sejak dulu, mendengar kata Rumah Sakit tentu hal yang mengejutkan baginya.

"Kau tahu kan Rumah Sakit tidak memberikan data kesembarang orang, jadi aku meminta Deidara untuk meretas sisem Rumah Sakit itu, Ibumu sudah koma sejak dua tahun, mungkin lebih. Terjadi kesalahan pada sistem kerja jantungnya," Sosori terdiam sebentar, "Semua biaya pengobatannya ditanggung oleh klan Hyuga."

"Apa hubungan semua ini dengan Hyuga?" tanya Itachi bingung.

Setahunya hubungan Hyuga dan Uchiha sangat jauh dari kata rukun, bagaimana bisa seorang Hyuga membantu seorang Uchiha? Persahabatan dua klan ini hilang sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, tepatnya sejak Uchiha Fugaku mengambil alih kepemimpinan dari keluarganya.

"Entahlah, aku akan mencari tahu lebih dalam lagi," Ucap Sasori, "Oh ya, ada sesuatu yang harus kau tahu, delapan belas tahun yang lalu, Ibumu juga pernah masuk Rumah Sakit Konoha, saat itu dia-"

'**Brak!' **pintu ruang tempat kerja Itachi ditendang dengan tidak elitnya hingga engsel pintu itu terlepas, membuat sang pintu yang malang terjatuh kebawah. Si pelaku penendangan hanya menyeringai tipis atas perbuatan yang tidak berkepri-pintuan itu. Pemuda dengan surai oranye dan dua iris mata kucing atau rubah dengan warna merah darah itu hanya melenggang masuk tanpa dosa sama sekali.

"Yare, yare," Itachi memijit kepalanya pelan, "Tidak bisakah kau membuka pintu dengan cara yang normal?" lirik Itachi pada si rubah, kemudian mata itu berpindah pada Sasori yang masih ada diruangan itu "Kau boleh pergi sekarang, nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

Sasori mengangguk pelan kemudian memberi hormat pada kedua atasannya. Lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak," seringai tipis menawan itu masih terpampang diwajah pemuda tampan dengan garis wajah feminim itu.

"Kyuu-chan, " ucapnya lirih.

Itachi bukan orang yang pelit untuk mengeluarkan biaya perbaikan pintu atau malah penggantian pintu, tapi masalahnya Kyuubi, atau nama aslinya Namikaze Kurama yang sekarang sudah menjadi Uchiha Kurama, sudah lima kali dalam seminggu menghancurkan pintu ruang kerja kantornya. Dua kali perbaikan dan tiga kali penggantian.

"Ayo kita pergi ke Konoha," ajak Kyuubi tanpa pikir panjang. Pemuda tampan itu mendekati Itachi, mendudukan tubuhnya dipangkuan pemuda yang berstatus Suaminya sejak satu tahun lalu, kemudian mengalungkan tangannya dileher sang Uchiha.

"Alasannya?" tanya Itachi tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping itu, semakin mendekatkan kedua tubuh mereka. Itachi bahkan tidak peduli dengan pintu yang sudah mencium lantai itu membuat kapan saja orang akan bisa melihat kelakuan dua pemuda itu.

"Aku merindukan Menma," ucapnya Kyuubi membenamkan wajahnya dicekukan leher Itachi, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma mints yang menguar dari tubuh sang Suami.

"Dia baru pergi pagi tadi, Kyuu," Itachi balik mencium leher Kyuubi, sesekali mengigit daerah leher pasangannya yang sensitive itu. "Alasan lain?" tanyanya dengan nada yang rendah.

Kyuubi menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit, menghindari sentuhan lebih dari Itachi, menatap kedua iris onyx itu dalam, "Aku ingin bertemu Ibumu," ucapnya pada akhirnya.

"Kau menguping?" pemuda Uchiha itu memegang dagu Kyuubi, mengiringnya menuju bibirnya sendiri dan sebuah kecupan mendarat disana. kecupan yang secara perlahan berubah menjadi ganas, melumat, bertukar saliva, bermain lidah satu sama lain. "Puaskan aku malam ini, maka kita akan pergi ke Konoha," ucap Itachi mengakhiri ciumannya.

.

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

.

**Konohagakure, Kediaman Hyuga.**

Hari sudah berganti malam, saat ini penghuni rumah mewah tersebut berkumpul di ruang makan. Sebuah meja panjang terdapat disana, dimana makanan dan minuman sudah tertata rapi diatasnya. Hisashi duduk ditengah, sedangkan Menma dan Neji duduk disisi kanan dan kiri lalu Sasuke duduk disamping Neji.

"Menma, kapan kau masuk kuliah?" tanya Hisashi.

"Lusa, tapi mungkin besok aku juga akan kekampus, melihat keadaan disana," ucap Menma, pemuda Namikaze ini melirik Sasuke yang diam, tanpa menyentuh makanannya, "Sekalian aku ingin menjenguk Kakakku."

Hisashi menaikan alisnya bingung, "Kakak? Ku pikir kau yang menjadi Kakak?"

"Dia lahir lebih dulu daripada aku," jawab Menma. "Sasuke!" panggil pemuda Namiakze itu, namun tidak dijawab. Sasuke hanya diam, matanya menatap kosong apa yang ada didepannya, bahkan ia ragu pemuda itu mendengarkanya apa tidak. "Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya lagi.

Menma sadar betul ada sepasang mata lavender yang menatapnya tajam. Memangnya dia takut apa? Tatapan saja tidak akan membunuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja suhu ruangan ini menjadi dingin. Apa suhu AC terlalu tinggi?

"Sasuke tidak bisa makan sendiri," ucap Hisashi memecahkan suasana mencengkam itu. dia tahu betul, Neji tidak pernah suka ada orang lain yang bicara pada Sasuke, entah ia dapat sifat posesif itu dari siapa. Yang jelas, jangan harap bisa selamat dari Neji.

Pemuda Namikaze itu terlihat bingung, bukannya tangan Sasuke tidak cacat? Lalu kenapa dia tidak bisa makan sendiri. Atau sebenarnya dia tidak pernah mau makan?

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 10.15 PM, sebagian penghuni rumah ini mungkin sudah tertidur, tapi masih ada yang terjaga, salah satunya Menma. Pemuda onyx tampan ini hanya mondar-mandir tidak jelas di balkon rumah tersebut, dia belum bisa tidur saat ini. Dia terbiasa tidur diatas jam dua belas malam.

Menma berhenti diujung balkon, menegadah ke langit tanpa bintang. "Tidak ada bintang kah?" guramnya, biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu melihat bintang bersama saudara kembarnya, namun itu tidak pernah bisa dilakukan lagi. Menma melihat kebawah, disana ia melihat Hisashi yang sedang duduk sendirian ditepi kolam. Mungkin melihat bulan, satu-satunya yang ada dilangit saat ini.

Pemuda Namikaze itu beranjak dari tempatnya, menuju sebuah kamar. **'Tuk tuk,' **Menma mengetuk pintu coklat dihadapannya, sebuah kamar yang berada disamping kamarnya., kamar Neji dan Sasuke. Tak berapa lama, pintu tersebut terbuka, menampilkan laki-laki bersurai coklat dibaliknya, "Ada apa?" ucap laki-laki itu dingin.

"Paman Hisashi memanggilmu," ucap Menma dengan cengiran lebar.

Neji mengangkat alisnya bingung, tidak biasanya Ayahnya memenggilnya, "Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Mana ku tahu," ucapnya sambil menaikan kedua bahunya, acuh.

"Dimana dia?"

"Taman belakang, disamping kolam renang."

Menma melihat kepergian Neji dalam diam, setelah pemuda Hyuga itu menghilang, Menma melihat kearah pintu coklat itu. membuka pintu itu secara perlahan agar orang yang mungkin sedang tidur didalam tidak terbangun.

.

Pemuda onyx itu masuk kedalam kamar tersebut, kamar itu begitu gelap hanya ada penerangan dari lampu tidur, kamar tersebut juga berbau anyir darah dan bau khas sperma yang bercampur menjadi satu memenuhi udara pengap ruangan tersebut.

Ia berjalan kesisi kasur, melihat seseorang yang tidur sambil memiringkan tubuhnya, meringkuk. Tubuhnya hanya dilindungi selimut sebatas pinggang sedangkan bagian atasnya terbuka, menampilkan tubuh yang penuh dengan luka sayatan dan memar yang Menma yakin bekas cambukan. Begitu kejamnya kelakuan Neji pada orang yang katanya ia cintai itu. Tunggu! Apa benar Neji mencintai Sasuke? Kalau itu Menma, pemuda ini tidak akan pernah sanggup melukai orang yang ia cintai.

"Sasuke," guramnya pelan.

Sasuke membuka matanya pelan, melihat kearah orang yang berdiri sihadapanya, "Naruto?" guramnya lemah.

"Menma," ucap Menma membetulkan namaya, ia berjongkok dihadapan Sasuke.

"Tidak, kau Naruto," ucap Sasuke lagi, sedikit genangan menumpuk disisi pelupuk matanya, secara perlahan genangan tersebut jatuh pipinya. Isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir pucat itu.

Menma tersenyum tipis, tangannya menentuh pipi Sasuke menghilangkan jejak air mata yang mengalir disana. Pemuda onyx itu menepis tangan tan itu lemah, "Jangan menyentuhku, aku kotor," ucapnya bergetar. Dia benar-benar laki-laki yang kotor, bisa-bisanya ia melayani nafsu orang lain, orang yang telah membunuh kekasih hatinya.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi…"

.

.

'**Clik,'** pintu kamar itu terbuka, di dalam ruangan tersebut hanya ada Sasuke yang tertidur dikasurnya, selimut hampir mengubur semua tubuhnya, hanya bagian kepala yang tersisa.

'**Tap tap,'** suara langkah kaki terdengar dari samping Neji, pemuda Hyuga itu melirik orang yang ternyata Menma itu, kelihatannya dia berjalan dari balkon rumah. "Menma, kau mengerjaiku?" ucap sang Hyuga kesal. Bolehkah ia membunuh sang Namikaze saat ini juga?

Menma melihat kearah Neji, ia tersenyum lebar,"Te he," ucapnya manja, khas anak perempuan biasanya kemudian berlari ke kamarnya sendiri, membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan menguncinya.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dibelakang pintu, menatap kosong kamar tersebut, tak lama kemudian iris onyx itu menatap tajam. Kebencian begitu tampak dikedua iris Menma. 'Aku akan menghancurkanmu.'

**.**

Menma meregangkan sedikit ototnya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Membaringkan tubuhnya sambil menerawang keatas. "Huf," ia menghela nafas pelan, mengulingkan tubuhnya ketepi kasur kemudian duduk.

Ia mengambil ponsel yang ada dikantong calananya kemudian menekan beberapa nomer dan menghubungi seseorang.

/"Halo,"/ dari seberang sana terdengar suara sahutan lemah seseorang, khas bangun tidur. Memeng adanya, orang yang ditelpon masih setengah mengigau. /"Ada apa Menma? Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku tidur dengan tenang,/ ucap dari seberang sana lagi.

Saat ini Menma menghubungi Deidara, sepupunya dari pihak Ayah. Dia ingin meminta bantuan pada pemuda cantik diseberang sana. Deidara memiliki kemampuan hacker yang sangat handal, belum lagi jika ia bekerja sama dengan Sasori, sepupunya dari pihak Ibu. Kedua sepupunya mempunyai kemampuan yang hebat dalam mengumpulkan informasi. Kedua orang ini juga bagian dari Organisasi Akatsuki.

"Selidiki tentang Hyuga?" ucap Menma, "Semua tentang mereka, jangan ada yang terlewat!"

/"Heh, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian? Sejak tadi kalian selalu merecokiku dengan Hyuga!?/ bentak orang diseberang sana. Emosinya sedikit tidak stabil saat ada yang mengangu tidurnya.

"Kalian?" Menma menaikan alisnya bingung, bukankah dia sendiri. Apakah ada orang lain yang mengincar Hyuga selain dirinya?

/"Ya, kau dan Kakak Iparmu!"/

"Itachi-nii?" tanya Menma bingung. Belum sempat Menma bertanya lebih lanjut, sambungan telpon diputus. Deidara pasti benar-benar kesal sekarang, tapi sekesal apapun pemuda pirang itu, ia pasti akan mencari informasinya dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu. Semakin cepat dapat, maka semakin cepat ia akan mengakhiri semua ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa itu Akatsuki?

Akatsuki adalah Organisasi bawah tanah yang dibawahi oleh Namikaze dan Uchiha. Akatsuki bertugas menyelidiki perusahaan atau menyelidiki orang yang mungkin melakukan korupsi, lebih dalam lagi mereka mencari informasi bahkan menjatuhkan sebuah perusahaan yang kiranya merugikan masyarakat Jepang. Selain itu Oerganisasi ini juga membantu Kepolisian Jepang dalam menyelidiki kasus-kasus yang mungkin sulit dipecahkan oleh mereka.

Meski Namikaze dan Uchiha membawahi Akatsuki, namun mereka bergerak sendiri tanpa perintah dari dua klan tersebut. Yang dua klan itu lakukan hanya menyiapkan semua modal yang mungkin diperlukan oleh Organisasi itu.

Untuk personal, anggota Akatsuki kurang dari tiga puluh anggota yang hampir semuanya masih berusia muda. Untuk saat ini, Akatsuki dipimpin oleh Uchiha Obito, sepupu Itachi, dibantu oleh Yahiko dan Uzumaki Nagato. Menma juga bergabung didalamnya meski ia baru pemula, tapi pengaruhnya juga diperhitungkan.

.

***** Tsuzuku! *****

.

**Maaf masih pendek dan typo bertebaran, nanti saya edit lagi, dan chapter berikutnya saya janji akan lebih panjang. Gomen, idenya lagi mentok, ini juga gak sampai chapter 10 mungkin.**

.

**Balasan ReviewChapter 2:**

**Tomoyo to Kudo : **Aku kehabisan ide TwT makanya pendek *alasan, biasanya juga pendek* Kalau ku bilang NaruSasu ya NaruSasu *duak –ditendang karena ngotot-* horror.

**Sakurants11 :** gak ada ide buat nulis panjang-panjang

**Kawaii Aozora : **Silahkan berimajinasi sesuka mu :3 tapi ngalahin benar-benar ngalahin, biar Sasuke benar-benar ada ditangan Naru/Menma

**EthanXel : **Hohoho, kurang lebih begitu :3

**Naminamifrid** : Sakit? Enak banget dia matinya *plak*

** :** ini sudah lanjut

**gakpunyaakun :** Sejak awal Neji emang posesif sama Sasuke n_n

**Aicinta :** Jatuh cinta apa gak, lihat aja nanti, hehe

**Crowcakes :** ini masih sebuah misteri –ala Spongebob- *plak* emang punya rencana, tapi saya belum mikirin rencananya *plak*

**Guest : **Ini bagaimana? #nyahahaha *ikut ketawa*

**Cosmo :** Akan saya usahakan lebih panjang lagi

**Kyuu **: ada deh :D . Yang ngebunuh Naru ada di fanfic "Maafkan Aku".

**Minnacchi, arigatou gozaimassu ^o^/**


	4. Chapter 4 Sebuah Ciuman

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

**.**

Sekarang sudah memasuki jam pelajaran, murid-murid sudah duduk rapi ditempatnya masing-masing, mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian meski tidak sepenuhnya penjelasan dari sang guru didengarkan dengan seksama.

"Sensei!" panggil Naruto memotong penjelasan sang guru sekaligus mendapat perhatian dari semua yang ada dikelas. Percayalah bahkan ada murid yang tertidur dibelakang kelas

"Ada apa Uzumaki-kun?" jawab Guru cantik yang berdiri didepan papan tulis itu bingung. Tidak biasanya murid pirang yang nakal satu ini bertanya.

Pemuda pirang itu melirik ke sampingnya, dimana seorang pemuda darkblue lainnya tertidur disana, "Sepertinya Sasuke sedang sakit," ucapnya pada akhirnya.

Kulit pucat Sasuke lebih pucat dari biasanya dan ada semburat mereh diwajahnya. Nafas yang pemuda Kidou itu keluarkan juga tidak teratur, seperti kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Kurenai –nama Guru cantik itu- berjalan menghampiri dua pemuda tersebut. Setelah sampai, ia memeriksa keadaan pemuda pucat tersebut, mengukur kening pemuda itu dengan telapak tangannya, 'Panas.' Ia melihat kearah Naruto, "Bisa kau antar dia ke UKS?" tanyanya.

"Baik, Sensei," ucap Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki memegang bahu Sasuke, hingga pemuda onyx itu tidak lagi menunduk. Lengan pemuda pucat itu disisipkan pada lehernya, sedangkan lengannya sendiri ia susupkan dikedua kaki Sasuke. Secara perlahan ia mengangkat pemuda cantik itu dan membawanya keluar kelas.

Abaikan saja kalas yang menjadi rebut dengan teriakan perempuan yang ber 'kya… kya…' ria, abaikan juga mereka yang mengambil foto. Sebanarnya untuk apa coba foto itu, dia tidak habis pikir. Sudahlah, abaikan saja, yang penting Sasuke harus dibawa ke UKS.

Naruto mengendong Sasuke bridal style, pemuda pirang itu membawa Sasuke secara perlahan, tidak ingin membuat pemuda cantik ini terbangun. Sesekali Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat Sasuke mengeliat, menyamankan posisinya. Kemudia ia berjalan lagi, begitu pula seterusnya.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di UKS, pemuda Uzumaki itu langsung membaringkan sang Kidou di atas kasur. Ruangan UKS ini saama seperti ruangan UKS biasanya, ada kasur, meja, dan beberapa peralatan kesehatan pada umumnya, lalu beberapa botol obat yang berjejer rapi di lemari.

Mata biru mata berjelajah di setiap ruangan tersebut, tidak ada satu orang pun yang ada disana. Kemana Guru penjaga UKS? Dasar Guru makan gajh buta. Naruto berdecak pelan, membuka tiap lemari yang ada diruangan tersebut kemudian mengambil anduk kecil dan baskon kecil. Mengisinya dengan air dan es batu yang ada dikulkas kecil UKS. Kemudian membawanya ketempat Sasuke tidur.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu," secara perlahan ia menculupkan handuk itu kedalam baskom yang dingin itu, "aku jatuh cinta saat pertama melihatmu," kemudian handuk yang ada ditangan Naruto mengusap keringat disekitar leher Sasuke. "Mungkin kau tidak tahu ada bocah bodoh yang selalu memperhatikanmu dari balik pagar rumahmu," secara perlahn handuk itu berpindah kebelakang telinga Sasuke, mengusapnya secara perlahan untukkemudian beralih ke kening pemuda onyx itu. "Saat melihatmu pertama kali di Sekolah ini, aku begitu senang. Aku sangat ingin menjadi temanmu. Tapi selalu ada tembok penghalang diantara kita."

Mulut Sasuke terbuka berusaha mencari oksigen, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibir sang Kidou, menyalurkan nafas yang ia miliki. Secara perlahan ciuman yang Naruto lakukan menjadi lebih dalam. Melumat dan menjelajahi tiap rongga dalam mulut panas Sasuke.

"Akh…" desah Sasuke, dia benar-benar butuh udara saat ini. Jalan masuk udaranya terhalang oleh sesuatu. Ia mengeliat sebentar berusaha melepaskan penghalang tersebut.

Secara perlahan onyx itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang mata yang sendu. Ia melihat kearah penghalang mulutnya, coklat dan pirang menjadi satu. Penglihatan Sasuke masih sangat kabur saat ini, ia tidak dapat memastikan benda apa yang menghalanginya.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, menatap Sasuke yang tersengal-sengal dibawahnya. Onyx itu menatapnya, dalam diam. Apa Sasuke akan marah padanya? Kenapa dia diam saja?

Secara perlahan kedua kelopak mata tersebut tertutup, pemuda Kidou itu kembali tidur.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, "Istirahatlah…" guramnya sambil mencium bibir itu kembali dengan lembut. Hanya sebentar, hanya sebuah kecupan ringan tanpa nafsu, penuh dengan cinta.

Mungkin Sasuke tidak akan sadar bahwa itu adalah ciuman pertamanya, tapi yang jelas Naruto sadar kalau itu ciuman pertama yang pernah ia lakukan.

**.**

"**TERIMA KASIH"**

**Chapter 4 Sebuah Ciuman**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Yuki Jaeger**

**.**

**Warning: Sekuel Maafkan Aku, Death Chare again, OOC. Yaoi, BL, gaje, typo(s), EyD yang kacau, alur yang cepat, cerita rada senetron. Gak masuk akal. Aneh.**

**Main Pairing : NaruSasu / MenSasu, NejiSasu, ItaKyuu**

**Summary: "Terima Kasih…" / "Kenapa kau berterima kasih?" / "Terima kasih telah jatuh cinta padaku…" / "Terima kasih telah hidup untukku…"**

**Balasan Review Chapter 3 :**

** .12 : **ya lihat aja chapter depan, semuanya akan ku jawab *kurasa*

**Tomoyo to Kudo :** Lihat aja chapter selanjatnya. Ups, gomenasai, terlalu sering nonton Free! Jadi salah nama *alasan*

**EthanXel : **Ya, pokoknya gitu lah. Tahu tuh, Kyuubi ganggu aja, udah ganggu ngerusakin pintu pula. Chapter berikutnya akan menjawab semuanya.

**Aicinta : **iya, dari zaman bahula juga Itachi kakaknya Sasuke :D pasti mengamuk dan ngeluarin susanoo :p

**Gakpunyaakun : **aku juga benci Neji *Woy, lo yang buat gue gini! #jyuken*

**Shawokey : **lihat aja chapter akhir nanti, akan terjawab

**Guest:** Ia, dia kasihat banget *mewek*

**himekarLI** : gak apa-apa :3 tentu, NaruSasu :D

** , Naminamifrid**, **Guest **dan **I-chan : **ini sudah lanjut

**MINNACCHI! ARIGATOU_SSUUU**

**Sebenarnya cerita ini mudah ditebak :D**

**.**

******* Don't Like Don't Read *******

**.**

Matahari sudah menampakan cahayanya saat Menma berjalan keluar kamarnya, mungkin saat ini jam tujuh. Para pelayan berjalan mondar mandir mengerjakan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga, sempat beberapa pelayan yang ia lewati membungkuk hormat padanya. Ia ingin ke dapur, saat ini ia lapar sekali.

Di dapur, makanan sudah tertata rapi, namun hanya Sasuke yang duduk disitu, kemana yang lain? "Ohayou, Sasuke," ucap Menma sambil mendudukan dirinya di meja makan, tepat diseberang pemuda pucat itu.

"Ohayou," balas Sasuke pelan, namun masih dapat didengar orang yang ada disana.

Para pelayan disana sedikit kaget mendengar Tuan mudanya membalas sapaan orang lain. Apa lagi sapaan orang yang baru dia kenal. Tunggu dulu, apa mereka tidak salah dengar? Sasuke –yang sebelumnya tidak pernah berbicara dengan siapapun-, bahkan pada Suami –Neji- maupun Ayahnya –Hisashi-, kini berbicara dengan Menma yang baru ia temui kemarin. Mungkin ini hanya kebetulan.

"Kemana Paman Hisashi dan Neji?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kantor," ucap Sasuke lagi.

Ini bukan kebetulan namanya. Sasuke benar-benar bicara. Apa ini keajaiban? Tuan mudanya sudah mau berbicara. Mereka harus melaporkan tentang ini pada Tuan Hisashi dan Tuan Neji, ini berita bagus untuk mereka. Mungkin ini langkah awal kesembuhan tua muda mereka.

"Sepagi ini?" Menma mulai menyantap makananya. Namun kali hanya dibalas dengan guraman tanpa arti. Pemuda Namikaze itu menatap Sasuke, alisnya sedikit terangkat bingung. Pemuda Hyuga itu sama sekali tidak menyantap makanannya sama sekali, bahkan menentuhnya pun tidak. "Kau tidak makan?" kembali dibalas dengan guraman tanpa arti.

Oh, benar juga, Menma jadi ingat perkataan Paman Hisashi, Sasuke tidak bisa makan sendiri. Sang Namikaze menghela nafas pelan, ia beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan menuju ke samping Sasuke, dan duduk disana. "Kau harus banyak makan," ia mengambil sendok dan meyodorkan makanan itu dekat mulut Sasuke.

Sang Onyx menatap sendok itu dalam diam sebentar namun tak lama ia membuka mulutnya, memakan makanan itu dalam diam. Hal lain yang mebuat para Pelayan kembali tercengang. Benarkah ini Tuan mudanya yang tidak ingin mau bicara dan tidak ingin makan kalau tidak dipaksa? Benarkah ini? Siapa sebenarnya sang Namikaze? Kenapa Sasuke menurut pada orang ini. Bukankah ini pertama kali mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak siang, Menma mondar mandir tidak jelas didepan kamarnya, sejujurnya ia sedang menunggu mobil yang dikirim Ayahnya yang akan sampai hari ini, tapi kenapa belum sampai juga. Apa salah alamat? Pemuda Namikaze itu mengelengkan kepalanya pelan, Ayahnya tidak sebodoh itu, dia rasa. Meski keluarganya tidak ada yang normal satupun, terutama Ibunnya, tapi, hey, mereka salah satu keluarga terpandang.

Menma menghentikan kegiatanya, memandang pada balkon luar. Dapat ia lihat sang menantu Hyuga itu duduk diatas kursi rodanya dalam diam, seperti kebiasaanya. Memandang langit biru tanpa awan yang terbentang luas dalam penglihatanya.

Pemuda Namikaze itu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, "Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya ketika sampai dibelakang Sasuke. Eantah kalimat itu menunjuk kearah mana. Suka pada langit biru yang terbentang atau suka pada hal lain.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke tidak diawasi oleh pelayan, ia hanya duduk sendirian disini. "Aku mencintainya…" guramnya pelan, Menma tersenyum tipis, "Tapi aku tidak pantas untuk itu," senyum itu hilang dari bibir pemuda Namikaze.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Kau tahu a-"

"SASUKE-KUUUN!" teriakan cempreng itu menghentikan ucapan Menma. Seorang gadis cantik dengan surai pirang pucat dan sepasang violet tua berlari kearah mereka. Tanganya terbentang lebar untuk kemudian memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. "Aku merindukanmu…"

Sasuke hanya diam, meski ia sedikit risih juga saat dipeluk dengan kencang seperti ini. Jalur nafasnya sedikit terhambat karenanya.

"Shi…Shion-chan, ja.. jangan memeluk Sasuke-kun terlalu kencang," ucap gadis lain yang memandang khawatir pada pemuda itu. sekilas dilihat gadis ini mirip dengan Neji, hanya saja ia memiliki rambut berwarna indigo.

"Mou… Hinata-chan," gadis dengan nama Shion itu mengembungkan pipinya, ngambek. Ia melepaskan pelukanya dari Sasuke kemudian meletakannya di pinggang, "Aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya selama satu bulan, bagaimana kau bisa-"

"Hey, kalian siapa?" tanya Menma yang sejak tadi diabaikan. Sedikit kesal juga sih.

Dua gadis yang ada disitu langsung melihat ke asal suara, "Kau yang siapa?" tanya Shion pada akhirnya. Sebenarnya ia baru sadar kalau ada orang lain yang tidak ia kenal ada didekat Sasuke. Bukanya Sasuke selalu menghindari orang lain? Apa pelayan dia baru? Tapi, penampilan orang ini jauh dari kata pelayan, bagitu tampan.

"Namikaze Menma," ucapnya.

"Oh, kau yang namanya Menma? Ayah pernah bercerita tentangmu yang akan tinggal disini. Namaku Shion, Hyuga Shion. Aku istri tercinta Neji!" ucap Shion.

"Aku tidak pernah memcintaimu," ucap pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang diantara mereka berempat. Pewaris Hyuga itu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, berjongkok didepannya kemudian mengecup bibir pucat itu. "Yang kucintai hanya Sasuke," ucapnya.

Hyuga Neji dan Hyuga Shion menikah sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, pernikahan mereka tidak didasari oleh cinta, hanya pernikahan bisnis antara dua perusahaan saja. Meski dibilang tidak ada cinta, namun Shion sudah lebih dulu jatuh cinta pada Neji. Cinta bertepuk sebalah tangan karena Neji hanya mencintai Sasuke seorang, tidak ada yang lain.

Dua iris mata berbeda memandang tajam pada kejadian itu. memangnya siapa yang tahan melihat orang yang dicintai bermesraan dengan orang lain. Dua tangan berbeda orang itu mengepal pelan. Kesal, benci bercampur jadi satu.

.

****** Yuki Jaeger ******

.

Malam sudah mengambil alih kekuasaan sang siang, seperti kebiasaan para keluarga biasanya, mereka berkumpul diruang makan keluarga. Menunggu hidangan makan malam yang disiapkan oleh para pelayan.

Kepala keluarga Hyuga duduk ditengan, ditempat kepala keluarga biasanya berada. Disamping kanannya duduk pewaris pertama Hyuga, duduk dengan kesal. Kenapa? Karena yang duduk disampingnya bukan lagi sang onyx tapi gadis yang merupakan istri keduanya. Gadis cantik itu dengan seenak jidatnya mengeser posisi duduk Sasuke disampingnya. disamping Shion duduk Sasuke dengan tenang, dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan posisinya atau keberadaan Shion yang sejak tadi menempel pada Neji.

Diseberangnya, tepatnya disebelah kanan Kepala Hyuga duduk Hyuga Hinata yang merupakan pewaris kedua Hyuga, adik dari Neji yang sekarang kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengan Menma. Disamping gadis pemalu itu duduk Menma dengan tenang, sekekali ia melirik Sasuke yang ada diseberangnya.

"Ne ne, Menma," Shion memanggil pemuda Namikaze itu. Menma yang dari tadi diam langsung menatap gadis cantik itu,"Apa kau pernah punya kekasih?" tanyanya penasaran. Tangan yang sejak tadi memeluk lengan Neji ia lepaskan, sekarang ia malah menatap antusias pada sang Namikaze. "Emm, tapi itu sepertinya percuma, kau pasti memiliki kekasih."

"Yah, aku memang pernah memiliki kekasih, tapi ia menikah dengan laki-laki lain," ucap Menma cuek. Ia mulai menyantap makanan yang sudah tersaji dihadapanya.

"Jahatnya… kalau begitu kau pacaran saja dengan Hinata-chan, dia dari tadi memandangmu," ucap gadis itu ceplas ceplos.

"Ugh, Shi_shion-chan," wajah gadis Hyuga itu memerah, entah malu atau apa.

"Kau benar sepertinya aku memang harus pacaran dengan Hinata-chan," ucap satu-satunya Namikaze yang ada disitu.

"Menma-kun?"

"Maaf, maaf, Aku tahu dia masih mencintaiku dan aku akan merebutnya dari tamgan orang itu," ucap Menma, mimic wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi serius. Ia melirik Sasuke yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Kemudia menatap Neji dalam diam.

"Aku selesai," ucapan itu keluar dari mulut sang Hyuga pertama. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Neji-nii, kau belum menghabiskann makanmu," ucap Hinata menatap makanan sang kakak yang masih tersisa hampir setengahnya.

"Aku kenyang," ucapnya lembut, tanganya memegang kursi roda Sasuke untuk kemudian mendorongnya menjauhi ruang makan tersebut. "Oh ya," ia berhenti sebentar, "Tolong bawa makanan Sasuke keatas."

.

***** Yuki Jaeger *****

.

Saat ini mungkin sudah pukul sepuluh pagi, matahari sudah menginjak singasananya. Kediaman Hyuga saat ini begitu sepi, hanya ada Menma, Sasuke dan beberapa Pelayan. Sedangkan penghuni utama kediaman ini sudah pergi ketempat kerja mereka masing-masing, mungkin menjelang sore baru kembali.

Pemuda Namikaze itu menghela nafas, ia berdiri didepan cermin besar sambil memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri. Kaos hitam lengan pendek dipadukan celana jins hitam juga melekat sempurna ditubuhnya. Mata iris biru langit siangnya memandang sendu, "Kau merindukannya?" ia berbicara pelan, "Menyedihkan."

Menma berjalan pelan menuju meja belajarnya, mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang berisikan kontak lens, kemudian memasangnya. Iris biru langit siang itu perlahan berubah menjadi iris langit malam. "Ini sudah cukup," ia berjalan menuju kasurnya, mengambil jaket hitam oranye kemudian memakainya.

.

Pemuda tampan itu berjalan keluar kamarnya. Di luar ia langsung bertemu Tsunami –salah seorang pelayan- yang mendorong kursi roda Sasuke, kelihatannya mereka mau pergi ke balkon seperti biasa. Sasuke memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang dan celana kain putih sama seperti biasanya, apa Sasuke tidak punya baju lain? Atau semua baju yang ia miliki sama?

Menma menatap sendu pemuda pucat itu, kemeja itu menyembunyikan luka ditubuhnya dengan baik. Apa kau tidak kesakitan Sasuke? Huh, pertanyaan bodoh! Tentu saja itu sakit. Bahkan Menma yang tidak mengalaminya pun merasa sakit.

"Menma-sama, anda mau pergi kemana?" tanya Tsunami sambil memperhatikan penampilan tuan muda barunya

"Aku ingin pergi kepemakaman," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Anda selalu pergi ke makam, maaf jika saya tidak sopan, tapi makam siapa yang Anda kunjungi?" Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu berbicara sesopan mungkin, berusaha tidak menyakiti sang Tuan.

"Saudara kembarku, semenjak aku pindah ke Suna, aku tidak pernah mengunjunginya lagi, dia pasti kesepian," Menma berhenti berucap sebentar, matanya menatap lurus langsung ke dua mata onyx Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya. "Kau mau ikut Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-sama?" Tsunami kaget, tentu saja, sang Tuan Muda tidak pernah berbicara dengan orang lain, meski itu hanya sebuah guraman biasa, hal yang sama juga terjadi tadi pagi, tetap saja akan membuatnya bingung. Dia yakin betul, mereka berdua baru bertemu. Setahu Tsunami, sejak kecil Sasuke selalu homeschooling bersama Nona Muda Hyuga, jadi kemungkinan ia bertemu dengan orang lain sangat tipis.

Menma tersenyum lebar, "Bagus," ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Tsunami.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, jika Neji sampai tahu hal ini, mungkin saja akan terjadi hal yang buruk, wanita ini harus mencegahnya, "Tapi, Menma-sama, jika Neji-sama tahu-"

"Dia tidak akan tahu," ucap Menma memotong perkataan sang pelayan, saat ini ia sudah ada dihadapan Sasuke, berjongkok didepan kursi roda tersebut. Salah satu jari tangannya diletakan didepan mulut "Sstt," Menma menatap sang pelayan, "Jangan beritahu dia!" Kedua tangan Menma disusupkan diantara bahu dan lutut Sasuke, mengangkatnya secara perlahan, "Tolong bawa kursi rodanya kebawah!" perintahnya saat pemuda Namikaze itu berjalan menuruni tangga sambil mengendong Sasuke.

.

******* Yuki Jaeger *****\**

**.**

**Pemakaman Konoha**

Sama seperti pemakaman pada umumnya, tempat ini begitu sepi. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada batu-batu nisan yang tertata rapi. Beberapa pohon besar berdiri kokoh dibeberapa sisi makam, menambah suasana tenang sekaligus senyap tempat ini.

Suara gesekan kursi roda dan tapakan sepatu menjadi suara dominan tempat tersebut. Suara itu berhenti saat didepan salah satu makam. Makam itu hanya makam sederhana, namun terjaga rapi. Tidak ada rumput liar yang tumbuh diatsanya. Mawar putih berada dalam pot kaca terlihat menghiasi makam dengan tulisan Uzumaki Naruto itu.

Dua pasang mata onyx itu memandang batu nisan itu dalam diam. Keheningan menjadi teman mereka beberapa saat sampai salah satu dari dua pemuda itu membuka suara.

"Kau merindukanya?" tanya pemuda yang duduk diatas kursi roda itu. mata onyxnya masih fokus pada batu nisan tersebut.

Bibir itu tersenyum tipis namun mata itu menatap sendu, "Bohong jika aku berkata tidak," ucap pemuda yang pernah dijuluki matahari itu, ia tepat berdiri dibelakang kursi roda Sasuke, mendorong kursi roda itu sebelumnya.

Tangan yang dari tadi memegang kursi roda itu kini terlepas, ia berjalan mendekati makam itu, kemudian berjongkok dihadapanya. Tanganya terketup, matanya terpejam, berdoa dalam hati.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu denganya," ucap Sasuke, matanya juga ikut tertutup, ikut berdoa, "Tapi, aku tahu kau sangat menyayanginya."

"Yah, aku menyayanginya," guramnya sambil membuka mata itu, "kau ingin mendengar sesuatu Sasuke?"

.

.

Sasuke mendengarkan semua yang diucapkan Menma dalam diam, matanya menatap sendu punggung lebar yang terlihat rapuh didepan matanya. ia menatap kakinya pelan sebelum tanganya menurunkan kedua kakinya menapakan tanah.

Meski ia sedikit kesulitan, kedua kaki itu memaksa untuk berdiri, berjalan dua langkah untuk kemudia ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas punggung Menma, memeluk leher kokoh itu dalam diam, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lekukan leher itu. "Terima kasih…" guram Sasuke pelan. "Terima kasih, Menma."

.

******* Yuki Jaeger *******

Hari sudah beranjak malam, yang Menma lakukan hanya duduk diteras atas bersama dengan Sasuke. Menatap bulan dan ribuan bintaang yang menghiasi malam Sesekali kaki jenjangnya mengayuh ayunan berbentuk kursi panjang itu pelan. Sasuke hanya duduk dengan tenang menatap langit seperti kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan.

"Sasuke," panggilnya, tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya Sasuke kembali pada kebiasaan awalnya, seakan-akan tidak punya telinga. "Sasuke!" kali ini Menma menyentuh bahu itu pelan, hingga Sasuke tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh kearah pemuda Namikaze itu.

Sebuah benturan kecil menderat di bibir Sasuke, kedua onyx itu membelak pelan dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. "Aku mencintaimu, selalu… dari dulu hingga sekarang hal itu tidak akan berubah," guram si pelaku benturan itu ketika melepaskan bibir itu. Menma tersenyum tipis memandang Sasuke yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Setelah kembali dari keterkejutannya Sasuke memandang Menma, "Aku tidak pantas untuk itu," guramnya pelan, hampir seperti sebuah bisikan. Kepalanya tertunduk pelan, melihat ke lantai kramik coklat yang ada dibawahnya sendu.

Tangan tan itu meraih dagu pemuda onyx itu, mengiringnya untuk mempertemukan dua iris siang –Menma tidak memakai kontak lens nya- dan malam itu. Mata biru langit itu menatap lembut sang malam, "Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau kau tidak pantas untuk itu," ucapnya tak kalah lembut. Dua bibir itu kembali bertemu, melumat satu sama lain dengan lembut, saling bermain lidah satu sama lain dalam irama yang konstan.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata sang onyx, Entah air mata kesedihan atau kegembiraan. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal itu.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakuakan?"

Kedua pemuda yang larut dalam ciuman itu tersentak kaget dan langsung memisahkan dua bibir mereka menciptakan benang saiva diantaranya. Mereka kenal dengan suara ini, suara pewaris utama Hyuga. Suara Hyuga Neji.

Dua mata itu langsung melihat pemilik suara, senyum tipis terlihat diwajah tampan itu. namun senyum itu berbeda dengan matanya yang menatap tajam dua pemuda seumur itu.

"Neji," guram keduanya.

Entah dari mana pisau melesat langsung mengenai lipatan dibawah leher Menma. "ARRRGGG!" Merobeknya kulit tersebut secara brutal membentuk garis vertikal sejajar ke bawah hingga membentuk goresan dipunggung. Darah langsung merembes keluar dari punggung itu tanpa henti **'BRUK!'** Menma terjatuh dari ayunan. Tanganya memegang lehernya yang berdarah, matanya terpejam ke sakitan, air mata merembes keluar dari mata birunya.

Ini benar-benar sakit.

.

Neji kalap, ia menyeret Sasuke dengan kasar menuju kamarnya. Tidak ia pedulikan Sasuke yang merintih kesakitan, ia juga tidak peduli dengan Sasuke yang terus meronta mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Kakinya benar-benar tidak bisa menahan beban tubuhnya, ia terseret.

'**BRAK!'** pintu kamar itu didobrak dengan kasar, sang pelaku tampak tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, ia lemparkan tubuh pucat yang sajak ia seret itu ke samping kamar, membuat tubuh itu tak sengaja membentur tepi besi kasur hingga darah dengan mudah merembes dari pelipis Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tajam Neji, ia benar-bener muak dengan perlakukan kasar pemuda Hyuga itu selama ini. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan darah yang terus mengalir dari pelipisnya. **'Clik,'** suara pintu terkunci.

Neji berjalan pelan mendekati Sasuke, ia mengabaikan tatapan kebencian yang sejak tadi Sasuke arahkan padanya, hal itu tidak akan bisa membuatnya gentar. Saat sampai dihadapan Sasuke, ia berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Sasuke yang masih duduk. Tangan sang lavender menyentuh kening yang berdarah itu, "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa terasa sakit?" tanyannya lembut.

Tangan itu ditepis dengan kasar, sang Onyx tidak suka saat ia disentuh tangan kotor itu lagi. "Jangan menyentuhku!" desis Sasuke tajam.

Neji tersenyum lembut, "Akhirnya kau mau bicara," ucapnya, tangan lavender itu perlahan menyentuh pipi pucat itu, "Aku merindukan suaramu," ucapnya lagi. Tangan yang tadi menyentuh pipi itu kembali ditepis dengan kasar. Senyum lembut yang tadi terpasang dibibir Neji kini berubah jadi senyum dingin, "Sejak kapan kau belajar melawan?"

Tangan itu kembali mengelus lembut rambut Sasuke, namun kembali ditepis dengan kasar. Senyum pemuda Hyuga itu pudar, kedua mata lavender itu menatap kedua mata onyx itu tajam. "Apa sebenarnya maumu?" desisnya.

Neji mencengkram tangan Sasuke kuat, hingga tangan itu membiru. Pemuda onyx itu berusaha memberontak, namun semua usahanya gagal. Tubuhnya lemah, sekarang dia menutuk keadaannya sendiri yang tidak pernah bergerak.

Cengkaman tangan itu terlepas, Sasuke sedikit bernafas lega, namun hal berikutnya yang terjadi diluar dugaan sang Kidou. Tangan sang Hyuga berpindah pada rambut Sasuke, mencengkramnya dengan kuat kemudian membenturkan kepala Sasuke berkali-kali ketepi ranjang. Teriakan Sasuke terus mengema dalam ruangan itu, tidak ia pedulikan hal itu.

.

.

.

"**AKH!" **

Menma dapat mendengar suara teriakan itu, ia mencoba bangun namun rasa sakit di leher dan punggungnya begitu menyiksa. Darah terus mengalir dari sana, "Sasuke, tunggu aku," guramnya. Ia kembali mencoba berdiri namun rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba kembali menyengat membuat tubuhnya kembali terjatuh. "Sasuke."

"Menma-sama," Tsunami salah satu pelayan Hyuga berlari menghampiri Menma sambil membawa kotak obat. Dari raut cantik itu begitu khawatir dengan keadaan sang Namikaze. Dengan terampil ia mengobati Menma, meski itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh, darah terus saja berusaha keluar, "Maafkan saya, saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," ucapnya wanita itu menyesal.

"Tak apa," ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu. dia yang hanya terkena satu kali tusukan saja sudah merasa sakit, tapi lihat Sasuke, tubuh pemuda itu begitu banyak luka dan memar namun ia masih bisa bertahan. Ia harus menyelamatkan Sasuke. "Bawa aku ketempat Sasuke!" perintahnya.

"Tapi-"

"Aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang," ucapnya pelan. Tidak ada keraguan dalam dua mata itu.

.

****** Yuki Jaeger ******

**.**

'**TOK TOK TOK!'** pintu itu terus digedor-gedor dengan kasar. "SASUKE! Jawab aku!" suara itu terus saja terdengar.

Dua pemuda yang ada didalam ruang gelap itu terus saja diam sampai salah satu dari mereka memulai berbicara, "Sasuke, kau dipanggil," ucapnya lembut.

"Na..ru," guram pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu lemah.

Neji terkekeh pelan, "Kau memanggil seseorang yang sudah mati?" sebuah tendangan kembali mendarat diperut sang onyx membuat posisinya semakin terpojok, darah keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

'**Brak,'** pintu itu didobrak dengan kasar oleh Menma, "SASUKE!" teriaknya. Ia menjelajah keseluruh ruangan, tepat di pojok ruangan dapat ia lihat dua pemuda bersama.

Seorang pemuda terbaring lemah dipojok ruangan dengan seorang laki-laki yang menginjak tubuhnya. "Kau sudah datang, Men..ma?" tanyanya meremehkan. Kembali tangan itu menginjak demgan kasar tubuh yang ada dibawahnya.

"AKHG!" darah kembali keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"KAU!" Menma benar-benar murak saat ini. Ia menerjang Neji tanpa berpikir panjang.

**.**

****** Yuki Jaeger ******

.

"Tsunami-san, terima kasih untuk semuanya," ucap Menma sambil mulai memacu mobilnya, meninggalkan suasana mencekam yang terjadi di rumah tersebut.

.

Menma terus mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, tidak ia pedulikan dengan luka ditubuhnya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah, tidak juga ia pedulukan klapson-klapson protesan dari mobil yang lain karenaia dahului. Fokus utamanya saat ini adalah Sasuke, hanya Sasuke, dia harus menyelamatkan laki-laki yang ia cintai itu. dia tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, tidak ingin.

"'**drrt,**' tiba-tiba telpon genggamnya berbunyi, "Halo,' ucapnya, ia mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa mengurangi keceppatan mobilnya. Yang menelponnya saat ini adalah Itachi, yang baru ia ketahui sebagai kakak dari sang Kidou yang saat ini duduk tidak sadarkan diri disampingnya.

"Perasaanku tidak enak, apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu dan Sasuke?" dari seberang sana terdengar ucapan khawatir.

"Yah, terjadi sesuatu. Aku akan ke Rumah Sakit Konoha sekarang," ucapnya. Panggilan itu diputuskan secara sepihak. Dia tidak peduli dengan Itachi yang mungkin akan memarahinya karena khawatir.

.

Semuanya sudah berakhir, Sasuke sudah selamat karena berhasil ditangani dengan baik oleh para ahli medis., begitu pula dengan Menma yang sudah diobati dengan semestinya. Semuanya berakhir, benar-benar berakhir, ku rasa.

.

****** Yuki Jaeger ******

**END! *kabur* masih TBC kok**

**.**

**Chapter selanjutnya the Last Chapter :p pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab di episode *baca: chapter* selanjutnya, tentang Naruto dan Menma, tapi jika ingin menyimpulkan sendiri, bisa juga… nanti ku jelaskan masalah semuanya di chapter berikutnya, pasti bingung kenapa jadi loncat-loncat kan *gak***

**Minnacchi, maaf ya, perkembangan ceritanya jadi gini **** aku lagi galau nih -_-**

**Ok, ada yang ingin kutanyakan "Seribu dikurang tujuh berapa?" *plak* -efek nonton Tokyo Ghoul-**

**Mohon R&R \n_n/**

.

Malam sudah merajai, keheningan sudah membimbing kegelapan. Cahaya bulan menjadi penerang malam yang dingin ini.

Lorong rumah sakit itu terlihat gelap, langkah jejak kaki terdengar lebih mendominan suara malam yang sunyi. Pemilik langkah kaki itu berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu coklat itu. Secara perlahan pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka, **'citt,'** decitan antara gesekan pintu dan lantai terdengar menyayat, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu orang yang tertidur didalamnya.

Kulit pucat disinari lampu itu masih terlelap dengan tenang, tepatnya pengaruh obat bius paska operasi masih menguasinya. Beberapa alat medis masih terpasang diberapa bagian tubuhnya. Perban membalut beberapa bagian tubuhnya, seperti mata kiri, kepala, lengan dan beberapa perban lain yang tertutup oleh piama tidur rumah sakit seperti pada bagian paha dan perut.

'**Tap tap tap,'** pemuda itu secara perlahan berjalan menghampiri pemuda lain yang terbaring dengan lelap di atas kasur. Tangan itu perlahan membelai mata kanan sang putri tidur yang tidak terbalut perban itu, dari mata kanan, perlahan berpindah ke pipi dan kemudian berakhir dibibir. Membelainya dengan pelan.

"Kau merindukanku?" tanya pemuda lavender itu pelan, bibir tipi situ dikecup perlahan. "Kita akan pergi dari sini, kita akan terus bersama, selamanya…"

.

.

Menma berjalan dilorong rumah sakit, ia berdecik pelan. Dia kesal saat ini. Apotik terlalu jauh dari ruangan Sasuke dan ia harus mengantri dengan banyaknya orang yang memiliki tujunan yang sama dengannya, yaitu mengambil obat. 'Huf," sekarang sudah jam satu malam, lorong rumah sakit ini menjadi begitu sepi.

Kata orang banyak, Rumah Sakit adalah sarang hantu. Brrr, dia merinding sendiri, bagaimana jika ada yang muncul tiba-tiba. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Menma mempercepat langkahnya, dia tiba-tiba merasa takut. Ini juga karena ulah kakaknya -Kyuubi- yang menakutinya tentang cerita-cerita hantu di Rumah Sakit sebelum ia pergi ke ruang ibu mertuanya.

Huh, mengejutkan bukan, dunia ini begitu sempit. Ibu dari orang yang ia cintai adalah ibu dari kakak iparnya yang artinya Sasuke adalah adik dari Itachi, pantas wajah mereka begitu mirip. meski Menma berani bertaruh kalau Sasuke lebih mempesona dariapada Itachi. Ehem, jangan sampai Kyuubi mendengar ini.

.

Saat hampir mendekati ruangan Sasuke, Menma melihat sesosok bayangan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari salah satu ruangan yang ada diujung lorong. Apa itu hantu? Tunggu, bukannya itu raungan Sasuke. Lalu yang keluar barusan siapa? Sasuke masih dalam pengaruh obat bius kan?

Pemuda Namikaze itu berlari dengan cepat, ia khawatir saat ini. Kantong obat yang sejak tadi ia pegang ia lepaskan begitu saja hingga obat-obatan itu terhambur di lantai begitu saja.

'Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!' rapalnya terus menerus. Ia begitu khawatir, ini tidak boleh terjadi, ia tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke lagi, tidak akan pernah. Pasti saat ini Sasuke masih berbaring dikasurnya dengan tenang. Pasti itu yang akan la lihat.

'**BRAK!'** pintu itu terbuka dengan kasar.

Tidak ada siapa pun disana, hanya kasur denagn seprei putih yang ada disana, sedikit bercak merah ada disana. darah kah?

Menma kembali berlari, menyusul bayangan tadi, 'Kemana sosok tadi!?' ia berhenti ditangga, melihat sekeeliling tempat. Tidak ada! Tidak ada siapapun disini. 'Sasuke.'

.

.

******* Yuki Jaeger ******

"Ugh," suara itu keluar dari sosok laki-laki yang duduk disamping Neji, rupanya efek obat bius mulai menghilang paska operasi. Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, namun rasa sakit dari bekas lukanya tiba-tiba terasa begitu sakit hingga ia kembali menutup matanya, eret.

Beberapa saat kemudia mata itu kembali terbuka secara perlahan, ia mengernyit pelan. Pemuda itu bingung dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Kenapa saat ini ia merasa tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, dia dapat melihat dengan satu matanya kalau dia berada di jalan, menaiki sebuah mobil. Tunggu, kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Apa ini mimpi?

"Kau sudah sadar, Sasuke?" ucap Neji lembut, matanya masih fokus pada pada jalan

Mata kiri Sasuke melebar, ini bukan mimpi. Pemuda Hyuga itu ada disamping kirinya memnyetir mobil entah menuju kemana. Pemuda yang merupakan Uchiha bungsu itu memundurkan tubuhnya kesamping, namun pintu mobil itu menghalangi geraknya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut lagi," ucap Neji lembut, kecepatan mobil itu sedikit menurun, satu tangan kiri Neji terulur menyentuh rambut Sasuke, mengelus surai hitam malam itu pelan, "Mulai ssat ini, kita akan terus bersama," tangan sang lavender ditepis kasar oleh sang onyx.

Sasuke meringis pelan, tangannya yang menepis tangan Neji tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Pemuda Uchiha itu melirik tangan kirinya, tangannya diperban. Benar juga, tangannya habis terluka karena tusukan benda tajam yang dilakukan orang yang ada disampingnya saat ini.

"Sasuke?" nada bicara pemuda Hyuga itu menjadi tajam, begitu juga dengan mata lavender itu. "Aku sudah bersikap lembt padamu," desisnya, "Jangan salahkan aku jika aku bersikap kasar padamu!" Neji mengenggam tangan kiri itu erat, rembesan merah darah merah pun keluar dari kain kain perban yang Uchiha itu pakai, mungkin luka yang dialami pemuda itu kembali terbuka.

Sasuke berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan itu, namun itu sia-sia, hal itu hanya membuat tangan kirinya semakin perih. "Lepaskan aku!" ucapnya kasar, tangan kanannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Neji agar melepaskan genggamannya, akibat hal itu, mobil yang mereka kendarai menjadi oleng ke kanan dan kiri tanpa arah.

Sasuke berusaha memberontak, ia terus saja mendorong tubuh Neji, ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan mobil yang oleng, ia juga tidak peduli dengan keadaan tangannya yang semakin berdarah, ia juga tidak peduli dengan luka-luka yang yang kembali terbuka. "Berhentilah berontak, kau akan membuat kita terbunuh, Sasuke!"

.

.

.

Menma memacu mobilnya membabi buta, ia tidak memikirkan apapun selain Sasuke. Seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan Sasuke barang sedetikpun! Seharusnya ia ada disamping Sasuke kapanpun! Seharusnya saat ini Sasuke masih ada disampingnya.

Menma dapat melihat mobil yang melaju dengan kencang namun juga oleng. Sasuke pasti ada disitu, dia yakin akan hal itu. kecepatan mobilnya semakin ia tingkatkan, ia harus merebut Sasuke kambali. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia cintai lagi. Tidak akan mau!

Mobil didepannya terus saja berpindah dari kiri ke kanan tidak stabil. 'Apa yang terjadi?' pikir pemuda itu bingung. Sang Namikaze itu semakin khawatir dengan keadaan sang Uchiha bungsu. Ia takut akan terjadi hal yang buruk.

Keadaan daerah ini begitu sepi, jalan hanya dapat dilalui oleh dua mobil. Jalan tersebut meliuk dengan tikungan tajam. Yang salah sedikit saja bisa terjatuh ke jurang. Disamping jalan dipasangi pagar pembatas, yang membatasi dari curamnya jurang.

.

Hal yang dikhawatirkan Menma terjadi, mobil itu terjatuh kedalam jurang.


End file.
